Who said working for a country would be easy?
by pseudonym8
Summary: Katherine, or Kat, as America calls her, has been working for America for 6 months when its time to go to Geneva for a meeting. But when she meets Russia, the members of NATO see a way to get Russian intelligence, but things go wrong, a puzzle falls together and feelings come out. Just a heads up, this is going to be pretty long and is AmericaxOC, and human and country names used.
1. to the airport

The suitcase made a loud thump as I pulled it off the bed and onto the floor. _Good thing Alfred let me sleep here_, she thought as she looked to see that they were already behind schedule. _Imagine if he still had to pick me up for the flight_. She struggled with the large, heavy suitcase, dragging it to the stairs.

Alfred popped into the doorway, "Come on! We gotta go Kat! The cab's here!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going!" I lugged it over to the staircase, he ran up behind me. He still had toothpaste on the corner of his mouth, I was about to point it out when he tried to take my suit case from me. "HEY! _I'm_ carrying this! I am so sick of you always trying to do everything for me! You hired me, not the other way around!" It was true, he hired me as an assistant, but he insists on helping me do EVERYTHING.

"Well, true but given your habit to be a bit clumsy-"

"I AM NOT CLUM-AHHG!" All hope of a valid argument went flying out the window as I lost my footing and tripped, flying forward on the stairs. Luckily, my boss has great reflexes and grabbed my shirt collar before I went tumbling, but my poor suitcase took the quick way down…. _Thank god nothing delicate was in there,_ I thought as I turned to thank Alfred for catching me, "thanks Alf-" it was lost on him as he was already down the stairs and grabbed my suitcase. _Figures, there was no way he'd let me carry it after that._

"Come on!" he made a motion towards the door. I sighed and, carefully, ran down the steps.

He tossed the heavy suitcase effortlessly into the trunk, and told the driver to bring us to JFK as I slid into the back next to him. The driver wordlessly obeyed and put the car in drive. It was a pretty good ride, as far as New York on a Thursday goes, there was only a little traffic. I looked out the window as we drove on._ No matter how many of these meetings I go to, I'll never see a city better than this… _I thought listlessly as we passed through Times Square. Alfred interrupted my thoughts, and as usual I only minded a little.

"What's up?" he asked half-heartedly as he looked out the window, then his watch, then me.

"I was just thinking is all." I said slowly as I opened up my bag and took out my phone.

He nodded. "I was thinking too…"

"A very dangerous past time indeed." I said smiling, that made him laugh. I continued, "What were you thinking about?" I asked lightly, I couldn't help but be a little curious.

"Well, you mainly." I was a bit taken aback and he went on to say, "I will never understand how you can stand doing all the busy work I dump on you… There's a reason I don't do it myself."

"Well it's not that bad, I get it done and it's really not that much for what you pay me," I said simply as I checked our flight online, "it's delayed," I said relieved as I gave a quick smile.

"Thank god, we were never making it!" Alfred said as he let out a huge sigh. "How long do we have?"

I groaned and said, "4 hours, there's a snow storm outside Geneva that they need to be sure clears up, but by the time we get there it'll be ok."

"This is going to be brutal." He moaned as he banged his head into the window, I chuckled as he got reprimanded by the driver.

"Well look at the bright side, you get to spend it all with me," I said, plastering on a winning smile posed flirtatiously… that made him laugh, he hadn't been laughing nearly as much around me lately. But just before he turned his head to look out the window, she saw an unfamiliar look flash across his eyes.


	2. What's wrong?

When we got to the airport I hopped out and grabbed my bag, but as I pulled it out I lost my balance and nearly fell backwards. I frantically flailed back my arm and Alfred caught me.

"This has gotten sad. You have to have to have something wrong with your head." He teased as he tapped my temple for emphasis as he laughed. I made a face and pushed his arm away to turn and stick out my tongue, he returned the gesture. I pretended to be irritated and turned to start dragging my suitcase to the check-in line. He followed closely, snickering at my feigned annoyance. He knew I couldn't keep it up for long. By the time we checked in the bags we were in full blown conversation.

"Do we still have to go through security? I mean, it's your damn country, and you're my boss! It's not like we'd have much to gain by blowing up the plane." I said irritably as I looked at the never ending line.

"Yes, but we're flying coach so we have to follow the… regulations," his voice drifted out in the end, and he seemed to lose focus looking at a distant spot in the crowd.

"America? Earth to Alfred!" I waved a hand in front of his eyes, only to notice them bulge in fear and realization. That got me a bit concerned. "America, what's-"

"EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" He grabbed my wrist and threw me to the ground throwing himself over me. The wall that had been behind my head only a moment ago burst into a white powder as a sharp _BOOM_ split my ears. People were screaming and security was screaming into walkie-talkies and shouting instructions to each other and the crowd. Two more shots rang out; then there was a yell, the sound of running footsteps and a heavy clatter noise followed by a thump. We stayed glued to the ground as more shots rang out and the footsteps distanced themselves from us. Eventually it was dead silent… strange for a place like an airport. Eventually an announcement came on.


	3. Getting on the plane

"The shooter from terminal 3 has been arrested. All flights are delayed for two hours. We apologize for the inconvenience and ask everyone be cooperative with bag checks." There was a groan for the crowd, then laughs as people started to realize they were shaking too hard to stand. I took a deep, relieved breath. Then I noticed a certain someone still had me pinned to the airport floor.

"Umm, Alfred… you can get up now." She gently pushed him off, hardly able to control the intense blush over her face.

"Oh. Right, sorry… kind of instinctive…" he gingerly helped me up. I didn't really need to but I accepted his hand… I wasn't sure if my shaky knees would hold me long. He looked un-rattled, and held me up by my shoulders until I stopped shaking.

"Thanks… how did you know what was going to happen?" I asked, puzzled as I remembered him zoning then tackling me.

"I… well, I kind of… I guess I've just been in too many wars not to notice when someone's pointing a gun my way… though by the looks of things…" he stared at the wall then at where I was standing. "It looks like you were going to be on the wrong side of that bullet." He said gently as I bit my lip.

"I guess they had bad aim…" I laughed nervously, and gulped.

He pulled my arm over his shoulders, and said, "why don't you sit, you look a little, unstable… First time hearing gunfire?" he guessed as he guided me to a bench.

"Well, one that was being fired at me, yes… I've heard blanks before, and guns fired at demonstrations… but I've never heard anything like, that…" I stood up; I hated being treated so delicately. But he pushed my shoulders back down.

"Just stay, we have a lot of time now, and I don't think you want your knees to give out." I huffed and made a face, but he was right.

I reluctantly leaned back in the chair and said, "Fine, we can take a 5 minute break." He gave me a thankful smile and sat down next to me. That was when I remembered what he had just done for me. "Thanks America," I grinned at his confusion and said simply, "for being my hero this morning."

"Hey, no problem, least I can do for my best friend." He sounded a bit awkward saying it, I ignored it.

"Hey, guess what we get to do now? We get to finalize this year's GPD!" I said,

, drenched in sarcastic enthusiasm. He groaned, and I lightly rolled my eyes.

The rest of our time in the airport was pretty slow. We got burgers for lunch before we set to work on that thrilling report.

"Why does Arthur make me write these?" he groaned as he looked at an endless file.

I began my usual spiel, "They need to know the state of your economy and this is the best way to-"

"I know… I know… but still, it's annoying." I gave him a small smile as I took the file from his grasp.

"I got it… I'm almost done." He gave a gracious smile and said, "I'll be right back, I need to make a call." I watched him go, then set back to work.

The rest of the time in the airport passed by rather uneventfully, and soon they had boarded the flight and had taken off for the 8 hour flight. Alfred slept most of the way and I wrote another financial report. _Thrilling_, I thought as I finished one page of statistical information on the yearly income of small American businesses. I pushed the top of the laptop closed, rubbing my temples. _This is going to be a long flight…_ fortunately for me, I fell asleep halfway through… or so I thought I was lucky...


	4. Nightmares

_Hey, Kat? KAT?_ I bolted up in a bed. This isn't right… _I'm on a plane, where is this_… I looked at the walls. They were painted a snowy white, with delicate black tendrils intertwining a pattern… and there was a window… the black, lacy curtains drawn over it… I got up to pull them back and see where the hell I was, but a hand reached and pulled me back. I looked back to see Alfred, tightly gripping my hand. _He must have been lying down next to me… but wh-_ it was then I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. "Alfred what are you doing-"

"Shhh, you don't have to see the outside… leave the curtains drawn… just lie back down…" he gently crooned in my ear as he gently pulled me back down. He sounded like he was underwater. _This must be a dream… _"Just relax and go back to sleep," he said gently as he snaked an arm around my waist.

"B-but I want to know where we-"

"You don't. You don't want to know." He sounded firm as his grip tightened around my waist. "Do yourself a favor and don't look." I gave him a weird look and tore his arms from around me.

"I'm just looking out a window, and since when are you so grabby!" I pushed his reaching hands away and went to the window; he gave me a sad look, but didn't try to stop me.

"I tried to warn you, it's your decision, but just come back." His voice was soft and soothing, I'd only heard him talk that way once before, my first day on the job… when I fell and broke my leg… suddenly I wanted to go back and enjoy this as long as I could. I took a deep breath…

"Ok… I'll come back… just as soon as I see what's there…" for some reason, I needed to know. He gave a small sad nod and I drew back the curtains, only to see, to my surprise… the Kremlin.

"Why are we in Russia?" I turned back confused to Alfred, only he was gone… I looked around confused, _what the hell… where did he-_"AHHHH!" someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me backwards. I was violently turned around, and slammed to a wall, facing my attacker. I recognized him slightly from meetings, but Alfred never let me close to him. He had purple eyes and silvery-white hair; it had the look of spider's silk.

He pressed a pipe against my neck and said in an echoed, nightmarish monotone, "You will become one with Russia, da?" he leaned towards my face; I could smell a mix of vodka and cabbage radiating off of his rapidly approaching lips. I let out a whimper and he-

"KAT! Wake up! We're in Switzerland!" Alfred's voice cut through my thick echoed nightmare. I shot-rocketed out of the seat, and my head exploded in a short, red-hot blast of pain as we bonked heads.

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL!" Alfred's hands shot to his head and he cursed under his breath.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Alfred!" I said quickly as I attempted to go over to him, only to clutch my own head in pain.

"It's fine, accidents happen… but HELL! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" he looked at me concerned… well, as concerned as he could under that mask of pain.

"Oh… I had a nightmare… it just set me on edge is all." I attempted to laugh it off; he gave me an odd look.

"Whatever, let's just get off of this damn plane." I nodded and we grabbed our stuff.


	5. Questions at the gate

It didn't take long to get out of the terminal and to the luggage pickup. I fell onto the carousel thing, much to Alfred's amusement, but he did have the decency to help me up, get my bag; then laugh his ass off.

"Ha-ha, very funny I know." I growled at him as he continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes and we rolled our bags to immigration. I groaned as I looked at the long lines, "We're here for a world conference, you're a country and I'm working for you, is this really necessa-"

"Bloody git! What are you doing!" a familiar English accent pierced the crowd.

"Getting through customs." He replied nonchalantly.

"You don't have to," he said impatiently, I felt my face light up.

"Yes! See I told you we didn't have t-"

"Only she does." He just crushed my spirits.

"What! Can't he just vouch for me or something?" he gave me an impatient look.

"We have certain passports that confirm who we are and don't require stamps, you on the other hand don't have one, as you are one of this wanker's bloody citizens." He jabbed a thumb in America's direction.

"Hey! Why are you so cranky England? You only had, like, a three hour flight!"

"Yeah, we were in the airport for 6 hours before our eight hour flight, and you don't see us biting people's heads off." I added irritably.

"True, too true," he admitted, his fingers went to his temples as he added, "but the woman next to me could not get her damn kid to stop screaming the entire flight, and she had such an irritating voice… my ears are still throbbing. Anyway, why were you delayed for 6 hours? I thought you'd only be delayed four hours for the storm?"

"Aww, were you checking to see if my flight was on time Iggy? You do care!" Alfred said sarcastically. England got red.

"So what if I was, you bloody git! You're my brother and I just wanted to make sure you were going to get here on time, I did the same for Canada!" We burst out laughing at his surprising sensibility.

"Geez, I didn't think you'd be the one to do that, especially since you weren't exactly all too happy to help with Syria this past summer-"

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT AND YOU KNOW IT ALFRED!" he regained his composure and said calmly to me, "Now, if you would mind telling me why you were delayed the extra two hours?"

I shrugged, "someone fired shots at JFK, they caught the guy, but they still wanted to do security checks to be sure, I don't think anyone-"

"BLOODY HELL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER ALFRED! I mean really! These are the kind of things you tell someone right away!" he turned to me and asked, in an almost motherly tone of concern, "what about you love? Are you alright? Did he act like a gentleman, for once," he shot America a look, "and look after you?"

"Hey! I was a good friend! I made sure she was ok, and I even pushed her down when I saw the gunman line up his shot!"

"So you pushed her to the floor, what a gentleman you-"

A speaker came on and a woman said, in a heavily accented voice, "Flight 498 passengers coming from Moscow please report to customs at gate 12." They froze.

"He's not supposed to be in for another hour, we can't get through before he gets here…" Alfred looked worried as he looked at his watch.

I was a bit confused, "Who? And why do we have to get through before he gets-"

"He would have been an hour after your original flight time, but remember your flight was delayed, his was as well, but not as long as yours… And hate to break it to you, we can get through in time, she however," he bit his lip and looked my way, "she can't skip it like we can. We have to leave her here-"

"No. I don't like him; I won't let her stay here alone." He said bluntly as he crossed his arms.

"We don't have much of a bloody choice mate, unless you want to be a part of his welcoming party..." he sighed as Alfred contemplated it. "Besides, I doubt he'll recognize her, she doesn't work with him, and you've seen to it that your staff hardly sees him, it'll only be for a few-"

"Ahem, but who are we talking about?" I interjected, not being able to keep quiet anymore.

They looked at each other, America spoke first, "I'll explain later, I promise. Just take this." He handed me a little bracelet-like thing with a red little button on it, "press that if you find yourself in… trouble."

England started walking, he surprised me and gave me a hug, "Umm, you're gonna see me in, like, 15 minutes, I don't think this is necess-"

"Don't talk to anyone or tell them who you work for… and here" he took my hair out of the ponytail it was in and ruffled my hair. He knew I hated my hair down.

"HEY! Jesus Alfred! This isn't desert storm; I mean seriously who are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid." He said flatly, "I just don't like ex-soviets who like making problems… I'll wait at the gate for you." And with that he went off, leaving me and my questions alone.


	6. Meeting Russia

I sighed. That was the thing with countries, they weren't very forthcoming, and always liked their secrets, well… secret. Even America, who had the habit of coming off as a complete idiot, used to shrink back from me when I asked about things like the bay of pigs invasion (complete fail by the way), Watergate, and he really got awkward when I asked who really killed Kennedy… but that was kind of expected. But he'd been really opening up lately; he even let me read some highly classified files. This wasn't normal though, he never sent her into anything unprepared. Oh well, too much thought had gone into this already, and besides, he'll explain in 15 minutes. "Damn." I huffed as I rifled through my bag for my passport. I wouldn't have been stupid enough to leave it on the plane would I? Then, I dropped my bag as I was trying to change hands, and it spilled all over the place, "fuck," I groaned as I started to gather it all together. I started bitching about my clumsiness under my "why do I have to be such a freaking-"

"You would like some help, da?" I hadn't even noticed the shadow that had crept up behind me, I jumped a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to know if you wanted some help… Katherine, right?" _How did he know my name?_ It was only then that I looked up to see who it was. Purple eyes stared at me from underneath white, spider silk hair. I recognized him from the meetings… and my nightmare.

"Umm, yeah... Katherine, b-but most people call me Kat…" I pulled my hair out of my face as I stuttered. Whatever disguise Alfred thought he'd achieve by letting my hair down, it didn't work well.

"Ah, I wasn't sure if that stupid Ameri-" he caught himself "well, I wasn't sure if your boss came up with that." He flashed a sickening bleach-white smile; it was more cold and frightening then warm and comforting, as I'm sure he thought it was. It made me shift uncomfortably, he handed me a pack of gum I had dropped.

"I remember you from the meetings, I'm sorry if I alarmed you. I have missed the chance to speak with you in the past… but I would like to see more of you. Anyone who puts up with that stupid, capitalist- I mean, your boss, must be a fascinating young lady. Perhaps I will have a chance to speak to you at the welcoming ball?" he extended his hand to help me up, grabbing my purse for me.

"Umm, the what?" I was a bit confused, I mean, welcoming ball? Since when do we have those?

"Ahhh, I forgot, you've never been to a regular world conference, you've only gone for the problem meetings." I gave a curt nod, it was unfortunately true, but I still didn't understand. "When it's a regular meeting we all meet under a white flag of peace-"

"Italy's idea I take it" I interrupted. He smiled icily.

"Haha, that's funny... but don't interrupt me, da." There was a cold silence before he went on, "anyway, we meet under peace, and there is a ball so we can have some peaceful fun together. Perhaps you would like to have a dance with me, da?"

He fixed his eyes on mine, waiting for an answer, it was a little creepy. I gave a lighthearted laugh, "of course, as long as you don't mind broken toes… I'm a bit clumsy…" I gave a small half smile; he scared me too much to say no, besides… it was just a dance. He grinned.

"I can see from how you dropped your purse. But that's a yes, and you can't back out." And on that not at all creepy note he handed me my purse and said, "I must go, I would like to be gone before my sister gets here." He glanced at the flight board, "luckily Belarus is stuck in the snowstorm, but I won't take chances, da." He turned to go. I then remembered; I didn't know his name.

"Umm, hold on, just one thing before you go," I grabbed his shoulder. He was really cold. He turned and I asked, "What's your name?"

He gave a twisted smile, "Ivan Braginsky, the current Russia Federation, and ex-head of the United Soviet States of Russia… The list goes on for a while, but simply put, Russia." And with that he turned and left. I knew I must have looked like an idiot, my jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"Damn, what did I do now?" I asked myself. _Something tells me, Alfred isn't going to be happy I have a dance… with the person he was at war with for 40 years... This is just great…_


	7. My Boss's Reaction

I watched him go through the gate, and as soon as he was gone I breathed a huge, involuntary, sigh of relief. Something about him just set me on edge. So then I had no choice, but to wait… and wait… and wait. The lady a few people in front of me must have been speaking Swahili with all the clicks she was using, and it took them a half hour to find a translator for her. They finally stamped her passport and I got to the desk.

"Hello mam, may I ask why you are in our fine city of Geneva?" the guy asked uninterested as he didn't even look up from my papers.

"Work, my boss is a… diplomat, of sorts."

Then he looked up from the paperwork and said bluntly. "We were told not to give any of the people here for the world meeting a hard time." He stamped her passport. "But in the future, please fill out your forms in a print that is at least legible." He slid her back her passport and rubbed his face in irritation saying, "Normally I would send you to the back of the line. NEXT!" He rudely brushed her off and prepared for the next traveler." I felt the anger rise in my cheeks, but walked away just glad to be out of that line. As soon as I passed the gate, I was walking over to a place to exchange currency when I was tackled from behind.

"WHAT THE HE-"

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? We were worried sick about you Kat!" Alfred had nearly knocked me over, and as he was running at full speed, it was a miracle that I wasn't a whimpering heap on the floor.

I started explaining, "At the immigration counter a lady in front of me was speaking Swahili and they took forever to get a transla-"

"Did you meet him? He didn't do anything did he!" he was looking her straight in the eyes with an intense stare, as if staring hard enough would reveal the answer.

"Yeah, I met him, and we talked for a-"

"WHAT DID THAT FROZEN SOVIET SAY TO-"

"ALFRED! Calm down, she's obviously ok, and we saw him leave already. I'm sure if something was seriously wrong she would have told you already."

He calmed down, took a deep breath and said icily, "so what did he say?"

I sighed, "not much, he already knew my name, I thought that was a bit creepy… but he was just unnerving in general. So when he asked for a dance at the welcoming ball-"

"He did WHAT!" his eyes bulged and his mouth gaped like that of a fish that was begging for water. "You didn't say yes did you?" His interrogatory tone mad me nervous to say yes, but more nervous to lie and say no. I took a big, deep breath.

"I said yes… he was REALLY intimidating." I squeaked. England bit his lip and my boss just turned around.

"We should get a move on, they're expecting more snow and we don't want the roads to block." Alfred said blandly as he walked away. When he doesn't over-exaggerate, you know he's upset.

England cleared his throat. "Um… America, I wouldn't be so quick to get angry over this."

"Why not England? My assistant just made friends with one of my worst enemies. Yeah, no biggie!" he exploded at him furiously.

"He asked for a dance, it's not like I'm going out with hi-"

"Ah, _mon petit ami spécial!"_ The world's perviest French man captured me in a hug from behind.

_ "_Trouble in what that stupid American calls paradise? If you would want to come and work for me, I'd gladly comply…" his hand was slipping dangerously low at my back.

"If you want to keep that hand you'll be moving it north." My muttered warning was ignored

He pressed his cheek to mine, and went on, "but Paris is quite crowded… so I hope you wouldn't mind spending a night or so with-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" America laughed as I finally wrestled out of his grip, and gave him a well-earned slap.

"Oh, mon bel amour! She's so cute when she's angry." England rolled his eyes. America laughed.

"Especially when she thinks she can scare you." I glared and he shrugged, "it's true." I huffed and he stuck out his tongue.

"Ugh, none of you know how to treat a lady, bloody wankers."

France blinked, "well of course I do, _mon ami_, but I thought that would be more appreciated if it's done privately, but if you insist." I jumped behind Alfred.

"I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!"

America laughed, "I'd have to wring your neck too, I've punished her enough today…" then a look passed his eyes, and it was the look he got when he had a GREAT idea. I looked at him confused.

"What is it?"

He gave a half smile, "I have an idea that'll get us some great Russian intel…" then he got that look that meant he was up to something devious. REALLY, devious.


	8. I DO NOT Like This Plan

"NO! That's a horrible idea!" I nearly jumped out of my seat in indignation.

"Relax, you just have to go on a date with him, not marry the damn guy."

"I'm not going on a date with freakin' Russia to squeeze information out of him! It's a stupid idea! Anyone in this damn car would agree!"

Alfred gave a small half smile, "I'd put money on it that you're wrong, France, your opinion?"

"Oh, _mon ami_, it's brilliant! Oh, _magnifique_!"

I scoffed, "ugh, it's France, he'd say yes to anything that would play out in some disturbed romance in his mind."

"Well, I think it's a bloody great plan too love." England said awkwardly from the front.

"I know," Alfred said with a smile. "I'm simply a genius aren't I?"

England scoffed and made a face "I wouldn't go that far-"

"NO! IT'S A STUPID IDEA! Did you all eat England's scones and are hallucinating right now or something? You can't just expect me to do it! It's low, underhanded, conniving, and he's just plain creepy!"

England rolled his eyes, "I'll choose not to take offense to that, and we won't let anything happen. We'll have a wire on you the whole time and-"

"_Angleterre_! Don't be ridiculous! She can't have a wire! If he gets her to any kind of secluded area he'll see it when he-"

"France!" Thankfully America cut him off, no one wanted to know where he'd be going with that. "All I said was that if she would go out with him it could really get some good intel on what the hell he's been up to lately."

"I'm not doing it." I turned my back to them and looked out the window of the cab. Alfred was between me and France, thank god, and England had taken the passenger seat next to the driver, much to everyone's protest. But… he was the only one who really knew exactly how to tell the driver to get there.

"You already have a dance with him, don't you love? It shouldn't be hard for you form some kind of relationship beyond that."

"It'll be easy, England can give you a few dancing lessons, France can teach you what not to say and how to flirt-"

"I think she'll need some experience in the bedroom area as well, and I'd gladly help her out with-"

"NO!" Alfred pushed me back before I could try and strangle him.

He really does NOT know when to shut up, "Feisty one she is, _mon ami._"

"If I kill him can you all say ninjas did it at the trial." I saw him smirk; I probably would have leapt at him if America had not intervened.

"Um, I think that'll be too far France… but we will need you to do hair, makeup, and style as well."

"You can never be too sure…" Alfred's glares made him realize he needed to switch gears. "Fine, sounds good Amérique, I can't wait to see how her figure will look in a tight little black dre-"

"That's quite enough! Bloody hell France! She's at least a thousand years too young for you." he turned back to Alfred. "Did you ever consider what would happen if he _does_ fall for her. I mean, yes, he'll give her secrets and the like, but America… she'll have to go back with you eventually. Back home. He's not the kind of person who would just let her go away."

America shrugged, "she's a tough girl; she can fend him off."

I scoffed, "yeah, maybe I'll fall on him."

He smiled and shrugged saying, "Exactly."

England scoffed at Alfred, "as much as I think she's a great young lady, I doubt she'd be a match for an angry Russia." Alfred bit his lip.

"You do have a point…" then he smiled, "but she'll be fine. After all, when it comes to putting the smack down on our red friends, I'M THE HERO!" He said as he made a flourished point to himself. We all rolled our eyes. I only half meant it. "I'll protect her; it'll be a piece of cake! She knows I look out for her, ain't that right Kat?"

I gave a small half smile, "I gotta admit, he does have his moments… and it could be fun, like being some deep undercover CIA operative!"

Alfred had to smile at that, England sighed, "it's your decision."

All eyes turned to me. America had a playful light in his eye, and said with a goofy grin, "So what do you say Kat? Feel like being a secret agent?"

I bit my lip. He made me nervous… but America is my friend. He won't let him get to me… and I know Russia makes him nervous; he looked so scared at the airport… Friends help friends. So what if I have to spend some time with Russia… I finally can do something that will help pay him back for all the times he's helped me. "Two conditions: one, you keep France the hell away from me, and two, you protect me the entire way. Got it?"

His smile widened, "this may be fun."

England sighed, "I'll help as much as I can; I don't want to see you get her blown up." He got an excited look as he added "and it'll be like training James Bond! Except… more feminine, and a lot less guns…"

I groaned, America looked confused, "what is it?"

"England's going to be training me… I have to break out my manners… and grammar."

**_Translations_**

_Magnifique- French for magnificent_

_Angleterre- French for England_

_Mon ami- French for my friend_

_Amérique- French for America _


	9. Arrival

It wasn't long before we finally got to the hotel, and when we got there I burst out of the car

"Ugh, between that damn wait in the airport, the flight, and this damn cab I have been sitting for way too- AHHG!" I was thrown off balance by a patch of black ice I had unwisely stepped on.

Alfred made a grab for my wrist and pulled me up before I hit the ground, and in one swift motion caught me, and sat me back down in the car. "How about you pay the driver while we get the bags, then we'll work on getting you inside without an accident, sound good?"

I huffed. "Fine," I added quickly, "not because I want to though, I just know you won't let me say no."

He gave a little half smile, "damn straight Kat." I rolled my eyes.

-Third person-

Alfred walked around to the trunk with England and France to get the bags while leaving Kat to figure out the payment in Swiss Francs. He handed England a duffle. "Don't let France get into that, its Kat's." England scoffed. Alfred gave him a puzzled look, "what?"

"You know, you get so damn defensive about her sometimes, and-" he shot a look back at the car before lowering his voice to say, "I've known you long enough to tell that you fancy her… I don't understand why you would put her in a position to possibly fall for Russia, bloody Russia. Or make him fall for her… and god knows what he might do to her… I figured you had a plan, so I went with it, but I want answers. Got it?" Alfred bit his lip as he grabbed what must be England's trunk, it was old leather, and had those old fashioned stamps that made you think he's had the same suitcase since 1924.

He paused as he pulled out his bag, "Well, to be fair, I don't expect it to work… she's not going to fall for him, and Russia's cold, I doubt he's capable-"

"I finished!" Kat popped up behind him, interrupting, "and I think I figured out-"

"Didn't I tell you to wait in the car! Knowing you Kat you'll slip on the ice and cause a 3 car pile-up!" America said frantically as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit. He was a little scared she had heard what they had been taking about; he didn't exactly want Kat to know what the previous conversation had been centered on.

"HEY!" she pulled his hands off of her shoulders and said impatiently, "I know its icy now, so I'll be more careful. You know, I don't always have to be treated like a disaster!" she snapped at him. She turned sharply and dragged her suitcase and duffel. She had almost made it to the steps when she started to trip.

"She really is hopeless isn't she." England said in a pained voice as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Completely and utterly hopeless…" Alfred laughed, "She still doesn't give up though… I gotta say... I really like that about her. I'll finish explaining at dinner. I promise," and with that he ran to go and try to catch Kat.

-Back to Kat's point of view-

"Whoa!" I frantically made a grab for the railing. I let out a big sigh of relief as I started to pull myself up. Then I got rammed into from behind.

"GAAAAHHHH!" I hit the ground with a loud 'oof' and I heard my boss start rambling.

"Sorry Kat! I saw that you were falling and I was trying to-"

"Shut up!" I cut him off quickly as I held my hand to my head. "Just… shut up!" I huffed as I got up. "I'm going to check us in. I scrambled to my feet.

"I really am sorry Kat…"

I sighed, "I know Alfred, sorry for snapping." I gave him a smile. He shrugged.

"I did barrel into you."  
I smiled and nudged him lightly, "you're probably the biggest goof I've ever met."

He smiled, "What do you mean by 'probably'? I _am _the biggest goof you've met" he got up and helped me to my feet. "Oh, and Kat, you know you don't speak any Swiss dialect, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up, I'm sure they speak English, and my Italian isn't half bad!"


	10. Sharing

"Um, _scusa, aspetta per un minuti per favore_." I kindly asked the manager to wait while I tried to find our passports for identification.

"looking for these," Alfred held up our passports.

I groaned, "damn you, sneaky bastard… I had these in my purse!"

"You really should take better care of these, they fell out when we fell, if I didn't see them we'd be in a heck of a lot of trouble,"

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME!" I yelled as he held them above my head. At a heght of 5'7" I was not accustomed to having things held above my head. But considering he was about 6 ft... He loved to tease me by doing it.

"That wouldn't have been as much fun!" he smiled and handed the passports back to me, I rolled my eyes and gave him a shove as I turned my attention back to the manager.

"_Scusa signore, Lei parla inglese?" _I asked him hopefully, southern dialect Italian wouldn't be very efficient in Switzerland.

"_Si, signorina_. Welcome to the finest hotel in Geneva, I take it that you are here for the world summit?" He was smiling very brightly and you could tell it was a _very_ rehearsed phrase. Switzerland had probably been micromanaging since the meeting had been scheduled last year.

"Yes, we are," I said with a smile. "I'm checking for the head of the American representation, I believe it's under Alfred F. Jones."

He scrolled down a long list of names, he looked up and said with that forces smile, "I'm sorry, but it seems that the reservation was altered slightly, we overbooked."

I sighed, "Well what did you mess up on exactly?"

"Well, we don't have two separate rooms like you asked but we can give you a suite if-"

"Sounds good, we'll take it." Alfred said as he took the key card, "See ya."

"NO WAY!" I grabbed his arm, "as close as we are, we're not that close! I'm not sharing a room with you!"

He rolled his eyes, "It's a suite; it'll probably have two different rooms. Besides, this way I can keep a better eye on you this way, and this way Russia can't try to pull anything on you because you're staying with your boss." I was dumbfounded; unfortunately, he had a, _very,_ small point. "Besides," he grinned, "if France loves anything more than being a creepy perv, it's trying to get two people to hook up."

I groaned painfully, "I'm not sure what's worse."

"HEY!" he said in mock offense, "Is it really that bad for people to think you're with me, the hero!"

"It is if we want Russia to go into the plan."

He shrugged, "soviet bastard won't give a damn if u tell him the situation, he thinks anything's hilarious if it involves irritation for me. Come on now, the rooms in this hotel are pretty sweet on their own, but a suite is gonna be AWESOME!" He raced across the lobby with his bags, barely missing a few innocent diplomats milling about, and Switzerland yelled for him to slow down. I huffed, as I thought listlessly, _never a dull moment,_ as I chased after him.

The elevator ride to the 8th floor was fairly quick, and all I heard from the figure next to me was, "Come on, faster, faster, faster." As soon as the doors dinged open, he was down the hall, "ITS OVER HERE!" he yelled as he disappeared into the room.

"HOLD THE DOOR!" I yelled as I ran to follow him, dragging my bags with me. When I stepped through the door, my heart dropped into my stomach, and the blood in my veins hit three below.

"Pretty sweet room huh," he said as he leaned against the snow white walls, decorated with delicate black tendrils, intertwining into a pattern. It was the room from my nightmare.

_Translations_

_Scusa, aspetta per un minuti per favore_ – Italian for: excuse me, wait a minute please

_Scusa signore, Lei parla inglese?- _Italian for: Excuse me sir, do you speak English (formal)

_Si, signorina_- Italian for: Yes, young lady (really yes miss but for a younger woman)


	11. Elevator Surprise

**A/N Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I'm back to school and before I knew it a week had passed! It's a short one but I promise I'll update again soon, ENJOY!**

The nightmare replayed in my mind. However, my boss had noticed I wasn't paying attention to his ramblings. "Kat? EARTH TO KAT!" He snapped in my face and I jumped back to the real world.

"Oh! Sorry… I just kinda, got lost in my own world." I said quickly as I shook my head.

He looked suspicious but didn't ask, he instead just said, "anyway, looks like the suite has a bedroom and the couch that pulls out. You can take the bed for now." He plopped on the couch, and yawned. "We should probably get some shut eye, travelling is a real pain in the ass."

I shook my head, "you still love it."

He gave a small smile. "Too true, I think you know me too well." He sighed and took off his jacket, and unlaced his boots. "Do me a favor and pull the blinds." I did so, then went to the room. I sighed as I looked at the way-to-familiar painted walls. I took off my coat and shoes, and lied down. Unfortunately, sleep wouldn't come quickly… but I was tired and soon succumbed to the soft blankets and cloud mattress.

_{later...}_

I was soundly resting in dream-world, until a large weight plopped on my bed. I bolted up and tried to jump out of bed, but my legs tangled in the blanket and I tripped, flying forward, then I felt a tug on my collar and was yanked back. I looked to see who was responsible for the rude awakening, and surprise, surprise… it was my boss. "What the HELL AMERICA!" I punched him, not so lightly, in the arm.

"OW! HEY! I just thought you might want to get DINNER!" He said as he put up his hands in surrender. I was a little embarrassed.

"Sorry… and yeah, food might be a good idea… sorry." I bit my lip and pulled my shoes back on. He smiled and rolled his eyes as he got up.

"You really need to quit having these spaz attacks." He grabbed his coat and tossed me mine, "England's taking us to a good place he found last time we were here."

I nodded, "alright," then I remembered something that had been nagging me for a while. "Hey, Alfred, how come England remembers all these things about Geneva, but you don't… " it was a valid question, some important meetings had been held here in the past, but my boss was acting like it was his first time here.

"Well, most of the other meetings were before 1991, and I wasn't really… allowed to 'wander around' till after '91." He said awkwardly as he pulled me to my feet.

I felt like I should know what he meant when he said that but it just wasn't coming to mind, "What was in '91 again?" He laughed, I felt a bit defensive, "Well I can't remember everything; I don't have a photographic memory!"

He smiled, and said bluntly, "Well, 1991 was the fall of the Soviet Union, The official end of the Cold War, kinda important. It wasn't exactly smart to take a stroll when you were constantly under fear of soviet attack."

"Oh… I guess that makes sense…" I wanted to change the subject, "So what kind of food is there in Switzerland anyway?"

He shrugged, "you'll find out."

We had made it all the way to the lobby before I had found out that I forgot my purse, so I left Alfred with a fairly irritated England. "Hurry up, before you make us bloody late." _Ah the British, always a source of outstanding hospitality and manners, just keep on trying to sell that travel agency,_ I thought as I ran to the elevator, I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice the elevator stop and the doors dinged open. I only noticed the presence of someone else when an arm wrapped around my waist. I jumped, "WHAT THE HE-"

"привет кат, hello Kat," my eyes widened as the door closed, leaving me alone, with Russia… CRAP.

_{Meanwhile, down in the lobby…}_

"While she's gone, please explain how you thought this plan was a good idea if you know it's not going to work?" England asked his former colony impatiently as he tapped his foot.

"Well…" he scratched his head, "She'll try to plant a bug on him or something, and I don't want her in contact with him after that. We'll see where they go from there. In the meantime, we're friends so I'll hang out with her, and France would have made her look amazing, something other than her normal tee-shirt and jeans… after they dance I kinda wanted to and-"

"To what, sweep her off her feet!" England laughed, America blushed. He stopped laughing.

_Translations_

привет кат- Russian for: hello Kat


	12. Awkward Situations

"Ummm, h-hi Russia," I stuttered with a smile as I swallowed a scream. I let out a nervous laugh as he smiled back at me and wrapped his other arm around me.

"Da, hello," he paused before adding with a gleeful smile, "You can call me Ivan if you want to, da?" The look in his eyes told me he wasn't asking.

"Um, s-sure Ivan." I let out another nervous giggle as I tried to remove his arms from around me. It didn't work. He tilted his head and was about to say something when the doors opened.

"_Oh mon dieu!_ How cute! Oh if I had known that you both were lover-"

"SHUT IT!" The last thing I needed was France reading too much into things. He stepped into the elevator and the doors slid shut. I was happy that I wasn't alone with him anymore but did it really have to be France? FRANCE!

He smirked and Russia let go of me, "ah, there's that fire, I just want to-" the doors dinged open, and I bolted out.

"It's been a pleasure but this is my stop, bye!" I ran as fast as I could down the hall and disappeared into our room. _Phew._ I spent a little longer than I had to getting my purse, and I took two flights of stairs before I deemed the elevator safe. Fortunately, no one was in it this time.

By the time I got back to the lobby, France had joined Arthur and Alfred.

"Oh, you should have seen them! _Tellement en amour!_ Gazing into eachothers eyes, his arms around her as she pretended to be surprised!" He had his arms hugged around him as he blabbed on.

"Speak of the devil, here she is," England said drily as I ran up. The two of them were glaring, as France smiled like an idiot.

"Sorry I took longer than expected, I ran into-"

"Ivan, we know, France was telling us all about your knew little 'friend,'" Alfred sounded bitter as he threw in the air quotes. "Just keep in mind, I don't approve. Come on. We're late enough as it is." He abruptly turned and walked away. I scoffed and ran in front of him.

"What the hell do you mean! 'Don't approve?' One, since when do I need your approval? And 2, what the hell did he tell you! I was in the elevator, and Ivan came in-"

"You're on a first name basis with him now?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Well yes-no… it's not like that- it's just- HE HUGGED ME OK! He wouldn't let go so I tried to make conversation and he pretty much told me to call him Ivan, and he kinda scares me so I wasn't about to say no! Then he was gonna say something else and then France came in and started saying how cute we were and I wanted to punch him in the face-"

"_MON DIEU!" _France covered his face in fear.

"Bottom line, he made more of the situation then was there. So don't be mad at me for being ambushed ok! And for the record, I never thought I would ever be thankful to see France, but by god I was so happy to see him in that elevator. If that doesn't tell you I was scared, **_nothing_** will." I finished my long speech with a big breath, and my boss smiled.

"Ok then, I guess that was a bit dumb of me to think that France was a reliable source… but I'm starving, so instead of some long apology, how about we go eat and I'll buy you a drink?"

I nodded, "sounds good, today's been way too long for me." The three of them laughed, I was confused, "What is it?"

England smiled and said, "Tomorrow's going to be a great deal longer, love."

"Why? The actual meetings don't start for four days? Don't they?"

"Yeah, but we gotta take you dress shopping for the welcoming ball." America said mischievously.

France smiled and said, "Don't worry, I already have some great ideas for that figure of yours."

I glared at Alfred, "you're going to owe me A LOT more than a drink tomorrow."

He smiled. "It'll be worth it if I get to see you as France's model."

I glared, "I will kill you."


	13. Talk

-Third Person Point of View-

Eland watched with a smile as Kat and Alfred were sitting at the bar, joking and laughing.

"Oh, why don't those two just get a room… Oh wait, they did, _ohonhonhonhon!_" England shoved the obnoxious Frenchman out of his chair. "OW_! Mon ami_, that hurt!" he pouted as he found his way back into his chair.

"Well it wasn't bloody funny wanker. They didn't plan for that."

"Well, it didn't seem like America was complaining, _mon ami_." France smiled as England glared at him. "Aww, is your mother bear side coming out?"

"I'm not afraid to kill you." He said bluntly with a glare at France.

"Ahh, I know _mon ami…_" he smiled and took a sip of wine.

"He really likes her, but I don't think she notices." England said suddenly as he glanced back over at the pair. "Aren't women supposed to be better at picking up these things?" he said tiredly.

"Well, where his dear assistant is concerned," France gestured to Alfred, "it's honestly hard to try and put her in a group." He said, admiration shining in his voice.

"I'd watch it if I were you, he'll only take you hitting on her for so bloody long."

"I know! Besides, I wouldn't mess with those two…" he said with a smile as he looked back at England. "However, she is mortal, not a nation, so I am curious as to how long they could last." He said solemnly as Kat was suddenly heard laughing loudly.

England smiled and bit his lip, "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve around that… I just want him get on and ask her out before I tell him."

"Ahh, your 'magic,'" France scoffed, using air quotes around the word magic. "Somehow I doubt summoning Russia up from the floor will help much."

"UGH! I wouldn't do that-again!" he said defensively. "Besides, you know how it works; you were planning to do the same with Joan-" (referring to Joan of Arc)

"And you killed her because it was 'unnatural,'" he said harshly.

"I admit that was wrong… but it would have worked." He said quietly. They sat in awkward silence for a minute or two. France broke the silence first.

"I'm going to have so much fun with her tomorrow, I want to see if I can make your little brother stutter like the Baltics." He said with a smirk. "I have a feeling that this dance will be interesting." He got up.

England put on his coat. "This entire meeting will be interesting."


	14. Sleeping Arrangements

-Back to Kat's Point of View-

That night after we got back, I didn't sleep well… at all. I had volunteered to sleep on the couch as I had the bed the night before. I realized once I shut my eyes, this was the "nightmare room." The bedroom must have been a little different, or maybe I was too tired or jet-lagged last night to mind. Needless to say, tonight was not like that.

I was getting dressed, in a black dress, with heels. Odd, because I never wore heels that big; when I did, I looked down at people more than I would like to admit… but there I was. Alfred came in, he said something, I followed him, everything sounded echoed, and like I had stuffed my ears with cotton. I kept tripping. Damn heels… Then someone caught my arm. I looked at them to thank who it was. It wasn't a 'who'… this was an 'it.' It was a dark figure, all shadow with deep set, red, perturbing eyes. It started to drag me. I struggled against his grip, but he was strong. REALLY strong, and his arms, no… his tentacles, or whatever the hell you want to call them, were elongating, and stretching up my arms. I did the next best thing to running the hell away, and started screaming for my boss. I heard my own scream cut off as his arms started to wrap around my mouth, I was completely engulfed now. I couldn't breathe. I was kicking and screaming as if all of hell was rushing past me as I was slipping into the deepest, and darkest of its depths. A voice said in a hiss into my ear, "_he's going to fail my test, and then you're mine." _I screamed and felt arms on my shoulders, and a sudden–

"GWWWAHHHH!" I bolted upright. I saw my boss standing over a now cold, gasping, and wet me. He was holding an empty water bottle, and an unmasked mix of concern and fear were on his face. "Was that really necessary?" I asked, shaking as I pulled the blankets closer to my, now freezing, self.

"Yes… you were screaming, and you weren't waking up." He patted my back. "Those are some intense nightmares… get changed." I glanced at the clock, it was 2:45, he added, "into other pajamas." I nodded and he left so I could do so in privacy. I knocked on his door when I was done. He pulled me inside swiftly. "You're going to sleep in here with me."

"No, I think not!" I said as I pulled my arm away from him.

"Fine, I'll just have to let you sleep in the wet bed and kick and scream all night long." He said bluntly. _Ok, so maybe he had a point about that..._ she thought as she bit her lip. "Just for tonight, so we both can get some sleep, ok." He yawned, and grinned saying, "besides, I bet having a hero right next to you will ward off all the bad dreams."

I rolled my eyes, "Just a warning, I kick in my sleep." I was too tired to argue further, and frankly I was willing to try anything, I didn't want to see that, _thing_, again… so I sat down, and said in a yawn, "stay on your side, got it."

He gave a mock salute, "got it sir," I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. He caught it and tossed it back. I smiled said as I laid down.

"Good night, America." I said as he plopped down next to me.

He yawned, "Yeah, yeah, I just hope you don't snore."


End file.
